Fabian
Pond of Weskham: Fabian is referred by his alias, Gluttony. |Chō}} | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = Edwidge C. Alyssa (Daughter) Garmr D. Ivory (Daughter)The Search: Ivory is referred to as being the daughter of Garmr D. Lilith and Fabian. | dfbackcolor = FFFFFF | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Kasha Kasha no Mi | dfename = Devour-Devour Fruit | dfmeaning = Devour, Absorb | dftype = }} Pond of Weskham: Fabian is introduced., referred to as the Sin of Pond of Weskham: Fabian is referred by his alias, Gluttony., is the main 'information broker' of the Asha Kingdom], his allowing to him to devour tangible and intangible objects, resulting in a deadly combatant. He is current consumer of the , making him a . Appearance Fabian stands at a fairly great height, towering over others at a monstrous 195 cm. However, that is essentially as intimidating Fabian will get. Befitting of the title of Gluttony, Fabian is not in the best shape, and is on the chubbier sidePond of Weskham: The other Sin's refer to Fabian as being a fat man.. He makes very little effort to hide this, as he quite frankly does not care. The majority of his weight comes from the essentially insatiable hunger he has due to his Devil Fruit. On both of his cheeks, Fabian possesses two red swirl tattoos that he acquired as a child due to his parents’ instructions. Fabian possesses long milk chocolate hair, braided at the ends. His hair reaches down a bit above his neck. Fabian also adorns a rough-looking beard, which he often describes as being ‘magnificent’. Personality In the simplest of terms, Fabian is an easygoing personThe Search: Fabian is seen relaxing, teasing someone who threatened to kill him.. Amongst his peers from the Seven Deadly Sins, Fabian is perhaps the most easygoing of them all. Fabian often tells everyone to relax and to ‘go with the flow’, much to the chagrin of others. Even when in combat, Fabian relaxes, often allowing him to see the ‘bigger picture’. Fabian even goes as far as teasing others no matter what the situation may be, even if he is being attacked by someone who could outclass him, his ability to stay calm and relaxed no matter the situation is beneficial for him, and off-putting for othersThe Search: Fabian is seen maintaining his composure, causing the individual that threatened his life to blush.. Not only is Fabian an extremely relaxed and calm individual, Fabian is also very joyful, often spreading his cheer like a contagion. His joyful attitude is often what lets him collect information nonchalantly, only having to use his Devil Fruit is necessary. Most likely a side-effect from his Devil Fruit, Fabian thirsts for knowledge. Be it knowledge of a country’s culture or knowledge of an actual person, Fabian will do his best to extract information out of them, if the information piques his interest. Similar to his insatiable hunger, Fabian’s memory has become eidetic, allowing him to store this information. All in all, Fabian is an extremely exuberant individual. Relationships Family= is Fabian's twelve-year-old daughter... is Fabian and Lilith's seven-year-old daughter... |-| Seven Deadly Sins= is the Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins and a good friendAnother Reunion: Fabian is obviously happy to see Conrad. of Fabian's... |-| Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The is a fruit which has been consumed by Gluttony, one of the Seven Deadly Sins stationed within the Asha Kingdom. This fruit transforms the consumer into a , which gives them the ability to consume almost anything in order to remove obstacles, heal wounds and even acquire a transformed state. The Devil Fruit allows Fabian to consume essentially anything from certain points of his body. The most thought of spot being his oral cavity. Fabian can wolf essentially anything down his mouth, as long as he can fit it inThe Search: Fabian is seen wolfing down countless amounts of food, including glass plates.. Upon entering his esophagus, it is completely broken down into small, edible and safe to consume pieces. However, Fabian is also able to consume objects from his hands. Upon collision of contact with his hand, if Fabian wishes to do so, he can consume the object by causing it to swirl into his palmThe Search: Fabian is seen consuming a ruined table with his hand. With this fruit, Fabian can heal his own wounds if required, using up the energy from the consumed object to do so. However, the main reason the Asha Kingdom dubbed him as the Sin of Gluttony was due to his thirst for knowledge. As such, Fabian discovered a way to forcefully extract information from the minds of individuals. Simply put, Fabian can place his hand on the head of another, and forcefully extract information. For every few second his hand remains on the targets head, Fabian can extract weeks of information from them. Not only that, since the information is being forcefully extracted by Fabian, the target feels an immense pounding pain in their head. Fabian can turn the physical items consumed by him into raw energy, and often has that energy turn into massive wings for himself. The wings of course grant him the ability of flight, as well as being able to create large gusts of wind. If another individual goes to make contact with the wings, the wings themselves will consume whatever it makes contact with to increase their size. With an average-sized pair of wings, Fabian can maintain them for approximately an hour. Rokushiki Soru The Search: Fabian is seen using Soru to rapidly move his arm around to catch an incoming flurry of chains..The Search: Fabian is seen using Soru to avoid an attack and to instantly appear in front of another.. History Born into a...TBA Quotes *''"HOLD ZE HORSES!"'' (Fabian, surprised at shenanigans caused by Wilhelm Conrad.)The Search: Fabian reacts strangely to Conrad's shenanigans. Major Battles Trivia *Fabian has an accent resembling the real-world accentThe Search: Fabian is seen letting his accent roam free after consuming a plate of food., which he sometimes let slip. References Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Brokers